1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inductor and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of Prior Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 5,751,203 issued on May 12, 1998, discloses such a conventional inductor for a battery-driven electronic device. The inductor comprises a terminal table, a magnetic core, and a plurality of L-shaped conductors inserted through the terminal table. The terminal table has two stepped-up portions formed on a top surface thereof. Each stepped-up portion has a pair of projecting portions formed at the corners thereof. The magnetic core includes at least a drum-shaped core having a wire wound around a central part thereof and defines a recess on a bottom surface thereof. During assembly, the magnetic core is positioned on the terminal table by inserting the projecting portion of the terminal table into the recess of drum-shaped core. At the same time, the outer circumferential surface of the bottom flange of the drum-shaped core is mating with a curved inner side surface of the stepped-up portions.
However, the assembly of the inductor increases the cost of manufacturing the inductor. Additionally, the engagement between the magnetic core and the terminal table is unreliable.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved inductor to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.